


Practical Ghosts

by kinaesthetique



Series: Satya Vent-Fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABA like therapy referenced off screen, And what they want is Satya's undying loyalty, BIG WARNING for ableism, Canon Autistic Character, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mom Vaswani is a Good Mother make no mistake, Off-screen Character Death, Take to the Skies compliant, The Vishkar Corporation always gets what it wants, about 30 seconds of spiderbyte, anti-autistic language, this is ALL headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinaesthetique/pseuds/kinaesthetique
Summary: Before Symmetra, there was a little girl named Satya Vaswani.Before the Vishkar Corporation, there were the Vishkar Academies.From the moment Vishkar first set their eyes on Satya Vaswani, they knew she was special and they knew she belonged to them. Satya was their Gem. No matter what, she would always be their Gem.Always.





	1. Wednesday, July 19, 2056

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than my usual narrative style, I wrote a series of documents mean to showcase Satya's life from age 8 to age 12.  
> With two short narrative chapters at the end, featuring our favorite Talon Hacker, Sniper, and Ex-Vishkar Agent.
> 
> **Most people who read my fics already know this, but I don't have a very high opinion of Vishkar (though I recognize the level of villiany I assign to them will likely never be canon). Any gross shit (namely ableism and classism) expressed by the characters in this fic are not my personal opinion. Unfortunately, a lot of the things written here are things I've either heard said about me or my students.**
> 
> I consider this to be apart of the Take to the Skies universe. It doesn't fit anywhere in my current linear timeline but know that it takes place prior to TTTS beginning. (It may be helpful to read all of, or at least the first part, of Nothing Here to Run From (pt 3 of Satya Vent Fics) to understand a few things.)
> 
> _I encourage you to pay close attention to dates, which are the chapter titles._

** Vishkar Academy Servers **

Talent Scouting Mission #18

Communication Log #18190748

**Patel:** We’ve found two more pretty promising candidates out here in Hyderabad.

**Chowdhury:** Oh excellent, bring them in.

**Patel:** Well, sir, the mother’s reluctant.

**Chowdhury:** And?

**Patel:** I’ve never negotiated with a recalcitrant parent before, sir.

**Chowdhury:** What about Jain? Isn’t she there with you?

**Patel:** She went to investigate another possible student. We’d been having success in recruitment until now.

**Chowdhury:** This is why negotiation is more successful in teams. You should have followed protocol.

**Patel:** I apologize, sir.

**Chowdhury:** Is there a father?

**Patel:** Father’s deceased, since about five years ago it seems.

**Chowdhury:** Tell the mother you’ll be back with Jain later. It could be a gender issue.

**Patel:** Will do, sir.


	2. Friday, July 11, 2056

**Field Notes by Talent Scouter Hadiyah Jain**

The mother of Satya Vaswani has allowed us to enroll her daughter into Vishkar Dawn Academy. She insists that Satya be required to visit once a month. I understand her concerns to some extent. What I don’t understand is why she forced us to choose between Satya and her older son Aditya. Surely enrolling them both would give them a sense of stability?

  
After a day of consultation, Mohan and I decided on Satya due to her age. Manipulating hard light requires a high degree of plasticity and even though Aditya is only eleven, Satya likely will pick up on it better. An architech is a very prestigious profession and even if they both did not turn out to be one, Vishkar’s education is the best in the country. Mrs. Vaswani would have much to be proud of. A loss, not only for us but for Aditya.

  
Satya, however, is a quiet child. I have met many eight-year-olds on my scouts and never have I met a child who is so much more likely to draw or write than speak. Her mother insists that she already speaks four languages (English, Hindi, Telugu, and Urdu), a claim that I will make sure is tested once she arrives at Dawn next month...


	3. Thursday, August 3, 2056

**Field Notes by Scouter Hadiyah Jain**

I have been assigned to escort Satya Vaswani to Utopaea. Her mother greeted me at the door, ready with a suitcase and a duffle bag, but Satya was nowhere to be seen. Once I had loaded the bags into the minicar, I was surprised to notice Satya running around the street with her brothers, screaming and shouting. Unlike other bands of children during the summer, it appeared that the three of them were playing by themselves. Mrs. Vaswani seemed reluctant to call them in, so I decided to wait with her and watch them.

Since Aditya is the oldest, I expected him to be the ring leader but it seemed that Satya was dictating the play. In an adorable green kurta, she ran them in circles, dancing and leaping and shouting. She was very different than I remembered. When I asked Mrs. Vaswani about it, she shook her head and said Satya could be a different child at home than at school. I remain unsure about Satya’s possible success at Dawn Academy and am _increasingly_ confused about her mother’s insistence that we could not enroll both her and Aditya. 

Eventually, the trio of children returned back to the home. The youngest, Krishna, began to cry at the sight of me and Satya immediately turned to him and calmed him, stroking his face in an almost ritualistic way. She proceeded to do the same for Aditya and her mother. When her mother asked for a hug, Satya made such a face and repeated the gesture and scowled when her mother kissed her forehead.

I have never seen an eight-year-old wipe a kiss off with such vitriol in their expression. Satya dashed back into the house and returned clutching her sketchbook and a tiny purse containing her drawing tools. She climbed into the minicar without prompting.

Despite my quick driving, we nearly missed the scheduled train back to Utopaea. As I’ve been writing this, Satya has refused to speak with me in either the car, or the train compartment. Most children are full of questions during the trip but Satya only clings to her sketchbook and stares out of the windows, not drawing, speaking, or writing.

I am starting to think Mohan and I chose the wrong Vaswani.


	4. Thursday, August 10, 2056

**Satya Vaswani Grade Placement Scores**

**Name:** Satya Vaswani **ID#:** 10946

 **DOB:** March 9, 2048

 **Common School Grade:** 2nd

**General Testing Scores:**

Reading  :  .782 Vocabulary: .951

Arithmetic: .891  Writing:.742

**Higher Learning Scores:**

Information: .948  Similarities: .933

Block Design: .972 Matrix Reasoning: .987

**Pattern Recognition and Problem Solving:**

Word Reasoning: .848 Comprehension: .846

Letter-Number Sequencing: .921  Picture Completion: .916

Picture Concepts: .882 Symbol Search: .868

  
**Counselor Recommendation:** I believe SV should be placed at least one grade ahead of her peers, two pending on her acceptance of the material. However, she should be housed with the students of her age. Such an arrangement should allow her to progress in both academic and social spheres. -GC


	5. Tuesday, November 28, 2056

**Email Correspondence Between Pre-Algebra Professor & Dawn Academy Vice Principal, C.C. Dawn Academy Counselor**

_To:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_From:[ gachopra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gachopra@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: SV Recomendation_

I think Satya needs to be placed in higher level math classes. She understands my content almost too quickly for me to keep her satisfied and in her boredom distracts my other students. Did you know I found out she takes my textbook off my desk during lunch and does the problems for units we haven’t even started yet? She needs more than what I can give her.

* * *

_From:[ gachopra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gachopra@vdawn.org) _

_To:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) CC: [ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: RE: SV Recommendation_

Hearing a lot about this kid. CC’ing Chandra.

* * *

_From:[ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)_

_To:[ gachopra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gachopra@vdawn.org) , [ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: RE: SV Recommendation_

Algebra I doesn’t match with her schedule. How about I have her pulled out for hard light pre-training and some one-on-one counseling during your classes?


	6. Friday, March 2, 2057

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya requested that she be allowed to bring home a manipulation glove next weekend so that she could show her mother how she made her creations. Although she presented evidence very convincingly, I had to tell her no. Hard light technology is not allowed out of Utopaea at present and she has been told that on numerous occasions. Further dissuasion resulted in self-injurious behavior and even telling her she wouldn’t be allowed home at all didn’t stop her. It took two people to restrain her.

It is not my preference to use isolation on children as young as her, but if we don’t stop this behavior now, it will be too late to train it out of her.


	7. Monday, March 5, 2057

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

At my request, Satya has been excused from her classes today. We discussed her behavior and her weekend. She has a strong attachment to her family and doesn’t seem to understand why the protection of proprietary tech extends even to them.

I can’t believe I let myself be negotiated with by an 8-year-old but I allowed her to make a small lotus out of hard light and keep it for her mother. VP Agarwal gave her leave for her birthday, but I can’t help feel like we are rewarding her for her bad behavior.

She may be the brightest we have, but they’ll spoil her too much.


	8. Sunday, May 13, 2057

**Vaswani** **Home Visit** **Field Notes by Hadiyah Jain**

Mrs. Vaswani was vehement in refusing to allow Satya to stay for the summer. I tried everything, but even Chandra couldn’t convince her. She insisted that the children needed their summers together, that Satya needed the time off. When we offered to admit the brothers into the camp as well, that got us kicked out.

I suppose we’ll send Satya home with summer work. She’ll need something more than dirty streets, mosquitos, and gossip to keep her mind sharp.

Sometimes I don’t think Mrs. Vaswani understands the talent that her daughter has.


	9. Saturday, June 2, 2057

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: mega ableism

**Correspondence between Dawn Academy Vice Principal and Counselor**

_From:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_To:[ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: SV_

Chandra,

I need you to leave SV alone next year. You know what I mean.

Agarwal

* * *

_From:[ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org) _

_To:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: RE: SV_

With all due respect, sir, but a nine-year-old doesn’t know what’s best for her. If you think ignoring her autism will make it go away, you’d be as blind as her teachers. If it’s not school or hard light, she can’t function on the level that her peers do. Once she’s done pretending to be normal, it’s over. She can't connect long term.

* * *

_From:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_To:[ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: RE: SV_

I know. I agree with you. Give her a little more time to invest in Vishkar is what I’m saying. You’re going to make her hate everything about Utopaea before she has a chance to love any part of it.

Leave her alone.

We’ll deal with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say, it is REAL difficult to write from the perspective of someone who doesn't like me and people like me.


	10. Thursday, October, 11 2057

**Email Correspondence Between Dawn Academy Assistant Principal and Hard Light Coach**

_From:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_To:[ dhkapoor@vdawn.org ](mailto:dhkapoor@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: Upcoming Investor Visit_

We’ll have investors here to see a few of the Dawners in a couple of months. Go with SV, ND, JH, and IK. Work with them to increase their skills.

* * *

_From:[ dhkapoor@vdawn.org ](mailto:dhkapoor@vdawn.org) _

_To:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: RE: Upcoming Investor Visit_

With all due respect, those other children will look bad next to Satya. And she won’t work with them. I've tried. They don’t like her and she doesn’t like them. 

* * *

_From:[ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_To:[ dhkapoor@vdawn.org ](mailto:dhkapoor@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: RE: Upcoming Investor Visit_

Then have her go last and perform solo. Easy fix. She’s the best student manipulator we have out of her class. That’s nothing new.


	11. Wednesday, December 5, 2057

**Vishkar Dawn Academy Incident Report**

**Type:** Assault

 **Aggressor:** Naveen Dhar, Satya Vaswani

 **Victim:** Naveen Dhar, Satya Vaswani

 **Summary:** According to student witnesses, the altercation occurred prior to boarding the shuttle to the train station for winter break. ND insulted SV and her social status (or lack thereof) and called her names, which witness students refused to repeat. SV responded calmly about the recent showcase and insulted ND’s competence. ND spat on SV’s face which prompted SV to lash out with her hardback sketchbook. After a brief scuffle, ND gained the upper hand and threw SV’s sketchbook into traffic where it was destroyed. SV proceeded to have a meltdown on the academy curb. ND boarded the shuttle whereas SV did not. SV was recovered when campus security arrived and remains at Dawn Academy pending parental pick up.

 **Consequences:** pending


	12. Wednesday, December 5, 2057

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya is completely non-verbal. I tried to speak with her but she has completely retreated into her shell. Neither me, Jain, or any of her teachers could get her to respond. Many of her injuries seem to be self-inflicted. With the school shutting down for Winter recess, Agarwal called her mother but she was unable to come to get Satya with her other children and job schedule. Jain will take her on the next train.

Satya’s sketchbook was recovered. Or rather, pieces of it. When we tried to give it back to Satya, she reacted badly. Jain managed to get her and her things into a car and they’ll be taking the train back to Hyderabad.

Still, Agarwal stands by his decision to hold off on Satya’s therapy.


	13. Thursday, December 6, 2057

**Excerpt from a Contract Signed by Karishma Vaswani, mother of Satya Vaswani**

In the event that I, the undersigned, cannot be contacted, or am incapacitated, I authorize Vishkar Corporation the ability to make decisions in the best interest of my child,  Satya Vaswani , including but not limited to decisions regarding: transportation, medication, education, media representation, custody, etc.


	14. Monday, January 21, 2058

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya has gone back to barely speaking. All the progress made in these past few semesters, gone because of another child and a mediocre one at that.

Agarwal had the dorms reorganized over the break to give Satya her own room at the end of the lower primary hall. He’s also given her a private hard light tutor and a brand new set of sketchbooks. I don’t know why he’s doing this. She’s traumatized. She’s not coming out of her shell for some shiny baubles.


	15. Wednesday, February 27, 2058

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last entry: she'll never recover  
> this entry: lmao nvm
> 
> CW: ableism

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Amazing how plastic the young mind is. Satya has recovered well, at least in private sessions. I have been made to bend over backward to keep Naveen and Satya’s paths from crossing- Satya by keeping her busy and Naveen by keeping his schedule aligned with his friends.

Speaking of which, Satya doesn’t seem concerned by the fact that she has no friends. She considers me and Jain her friends and to some extent, a few of the dorm mothers. Adults make more sense to talk to, she said. I dare say she thinks she’s better than her peers, both her age and older. Gifted. 

Agarwal will be pleased with this I think. Perhaps the entry into Midday Academy will be a good time to begin the process of helping Satya blend in. She hasn’t had a meltdown since last December, but how long will that last? We coddle her from all her stressors at Agarwal’s insistence. I don’t know how what’s supposed to help her in the long run. 

What is it they always told us in school? Early intervention is key.


	16. Thursday, April 25, 2058

**Case File Notes by Case Worker Hadiyah Jain**

Mrs. Vaswani called and asked if there were an architecture summer camp this year, like last year. She agreed that Satya could stay. I asked her what changed her mind and she responded that Satya had asked her during her last home visit.


	17. Wednesday, July 17, 2058

**Vishkar Academy General Incident Report**

**Type** : Assault

 **Aggressor** : Unknown

 **Victim** : Satya Vaswani

 **Summary** : SV was attacked in the girl’s bathroom during the Award’s Ceremony. Her outfit was ruined and her nose bloodied. This was not noticed until she walked onto the stage to receive her end of camp award. Some of the children jeered at her while she received it, but she seemed to be in shock. Later in the nurse's office, Satya refused to name her attackers and asked to go home. Her mother was scheduled to arrive on Friday and will still do so.

 **Consequences** : None 


	18. Wednesday, July 17, 2058




	19. Thursday, August 1, 2058

**Correspondence Between Dawn Academy Vice Principal and Hard Light Coach Coordinator**

_From:_ [ _sdagarwal@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

_To:_ [ _bchowdhury@vacademy.org_ ](mailto:bchowdhury@vacademy.org)

_Subject: SV Hard Light Changes_

Chowdhury,

I have ensured Satya has an hour on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for one-on-one hard light instruction. Make sure Kapoor has the time. Let her make what she wants but guide her process. Encourage her to think bigger.

Agarwal

* * *

_From:[bchowdhury@vacademy.org ](mailto:bchowdhury@vacademy.org) _

_To:[sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_Subject: Re: SV Hard Light Changes_

Sir, with all due respect, that is a large amount of time to spend on one student, even one as prolific as Satya.

* * *

_From:_ [ _sdagarwal@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

_To:_ [ _bchowdhury@vacademy.org_ ](mailto:bchowdhury@vacademy.org)

_Subject: Re: SV Hard Light Changes_

45 minutes then. She can spend the extra time with Chandra. That’s final.


	20. Wednesday, August 7, 2058

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

“Why do you bother with a snotty little brat like me?”

Those were the words out of Satya’s mouth when she came and saw me today. Our regular meetings have already begun and this is what she started with. I asked her where she heard that and she said that’s what she was called during her summer camp. Satya can be a bit stuck up but she just expects her classmates to catch up to her. She’s progressed so well and doesn’t seem to realize that not everyone here at Dawn can do the same.

She doesn’t deserve to be a little marching machine. I know she could be but she’s human. She’s a child in the end. 

I asked her if she would like me to help her make some friends at school and she said yes.

I wish that was enough.


	21. Tuesday, August 13, 2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE ableism warning

**Correspondence between Dawn Academy Vice Principal and Counselor**

_ From:  [ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ To: [sdagarwal@vdawn.org](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ Subject: SV Intervention _

She’s never going to make any friends if you keep holding her back from behavioral therapy.

* * *

_ From:  [ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ To: [gchandra@vdawn.org](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ Subject: Re: SV Intervention _

You will only begin that therapy when I give the go ahead and not a moment sooner.

* * *

_ From:  [ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ To: [sdagarwal@vdawn.org](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ Subject: Re: SV Intervention _

You’re keeping her from having friends at the expense of her talents and you don’t understand. She will NEVER be normal. I told you not to give in and give her her own room. But you refused so now she has unsupervised time to reinforce her behaviors. What would you have me do?

* * *

_ From:  [ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ To: [gchandra@vdawn.org](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ Subject: Re: SV Intervention _

If you’re unable to follow directives? Resign.

* * *

_ From:  [ gchandra@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ To: [sdagarwal@vdawn.org](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ Subject: Re: SV Intervention _

Satya would never trust again if you replaced me.

* * *

_ From:  [ sdagarwal@vdawn.org ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ To: [gchandra@vdawn.org](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _

_ Subject: Re: SV Intervention _

Well then I suppose it’s better for everyone if you stayed. I’ll take any further discussion of this as your letter of resignation.


	22. Thursday, August 29, 2058

**Vishkar Midday Academy Incident Report**

**Type:** Defiance

**Aggressor:** Satya Vaswani

**Reporter:** Mrs. Mannan

**Summary:** SV had cotton balls in during lecture. I told her to take them out but she refused, holding her hands over her ears when I demanded she did. She insisted several times that she was listening, escalating until she was screaming loud enough that I had to stop class completely and drag her to the office. I don’t understand the point of putting a child in an upper-level math class when she’s clearly not mature enough to handle it

**Consequences:** 1-day suspension


	23. Friday, August 30, 2058

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya refuses to discuss the incident that led to her suspension. She refused to speak at all. She spent the entire session crying silently and scribbling in her notebook. I'll be heading over to Midday later.


	24. Friday, August 30, 2058

**Audio Transcript of Meeting between Counselor and Vishkar Midday Academy Pre-Calculus Teacher**

**Chandra:** Can you explain what happened yesterday with Satya?

**Mannan:** She won’t sit still. How could she? She’s a child in Pre-Calc!

**Chandra:** Explain to me how she couldn’t sit still.

**Mannan:** Well she taps incessantly, tries to answer every single question, won't talk with any of her classmates. She’s a model student otherwise but she’s a child! What were you thinking? Putting her in this class?

**Chandra:** We were thinking her intellect is high enough to warrant higher classes. This isn’t her only Midday class. Just, work with her. Please.

**Mannan:** Don’t you think she’s being a little rude?

**Chandra** : [inaudible]

**Mannan:** Excuses! If she makes another scene, I will expel her.


	25. Tuesday, October 8, 2058

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya spent most of her session in bliss, twirling and spinning around the room. She’s overjoyed with her recent marks and I must admit, she has impressed nearly every administrator across the academies. She’s very enamoured with the idea that she’ll change the world for herself and her family and everyone in India, not to mention the world. She wants to be the best architect and I can’t blame her. The designs that she shows me, not to mention the work she’s done with the gloves are incredible.

The mind of a ten-year-old is full of wonder.


	26. Wednesday, December 4, 2058

**Email Correspondence between Dawn Academy Vice Principal and Counselor**

_ From:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) __

_ To:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ Subject: SV Behavior _

Chandra,

This is your official go-ahead. Next semester, you can start with her.

Agarwal

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org) __

_ To:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) __

_ Subject: Re: SV Behavior _

Thank you, sir. If I may ask, what changed your mind?

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) __

_ To:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ Subject: Re: SV Behavior _

Nothing changed my mind. I was waiting for her to push through everything and understand her own motivations. She needed to know why therapy is important. If she associated it with her interest in hard light or architecture, she’d blame it for the stress it causes. 

Why am I explaining this to you? You’re the therapist.

  
  



	27. Wednesday, February 26, 2059

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

With only a few weeks of treatment, Satya has already shown improvement. I’ve been keeping in touch with her teachers at both Dawn and Midday and she shows less self-stimulatory behavior. Dorm mothers report she’s been trying to interact with her peers with little success. I expect this. After years of her abnormalities, they’re wary of her. It’ll take time.

Satya’s visits to the quiet room are less frequent as well, down from 10 last semester to only 3 so far this semester. Next year she’ll be in all Midday classes and in Midday dorms. I hope these improvements will stick well into adolescence.


	28. Wednesday, March 12, 2059

**Case File Notes by Case Worker Hadiyah Jain**

Mrs. Vaswani called and asked how Satya was doing in school. She seemed concerned about Satya’s recent changes in therapy. This only confirms what Chandra suspected: while on her birthday week leave, Satya’s inappropriate behavior was only reinforced by her family. I think it’s best Chandra talk to her. I'm not exactly qualified to discuss it.


	29. Thursday, March 13, 2059

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Mrs. Vaswani called to discuss Satya’s behavioral therapy. She threatened to have Satya removed from school if it continued. I explained that the effects typically appear negative for a time, but eventually even out. I suggested that she could have a look at the handbook and sit in on a session herself, but as usual, her schedule and her children preclude such a visit.

She relented, but I doubt that will last for long. I’ll mail her some reading materials.


	30. Wednesday, April 5, 2059

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya made a couple of friends! I had her invite them to a session of ours for lunch. Though I’m sure any child would be excited to get out of a class at their age, they were both genuinely excited to talk with Satya. I kept back, just the waiter, and watched Satya interact.

She truly acts like a model child, aside from a few tics and excited outbursts. I extended our session through her next class to ask about how she felt about her friends. She seemed to like them a lot. She expressed some feelings of remorse about betraying her brothers, but I reminded her that her brothers have other friends besides her too.

It was nice to see her smiling. It would be nice to find a balance between social and academic though. Her grades are slipping. I assume it's from the stress. That’s not something we can allow before her complete transfer into Midday.


	31. Friday, May 16, 2059

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

I’ll be sending Satya home with summer assignments this summer, rather than putting her through camp again. She fought me on this, but it’s truly a compromise with her mother. In order to allow her to continue with her behavioral therapy and into Midday Academy, she insisted Satya be allowed to stay home for the summer.

So I’m sending a behavioral workbook. Satya is aware she has to journal and complete the exercises or I won’t enroll her in the dance classes she wants at Midday. Still being in control of her schedule still does give me some unique bargaining chips. At least that way, I’ll have a baseline of what I’m working with next year, aka how much progress we'll lose.


	32. Wednesday, August 6, 2059

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

New year, new opportunities. Satya has settled into her Midday dorm quite well. She still has a single at the end of a hall, but it’s in a suite this time. She’s in it with her friends from last year and two other girls. My hope is that the social improvements will transfer over to this year and she’ll continue to interact appropriately.


	33. Thursday, October 23, 2059

**Case File Notes by Case Worker Hadiyah Jain**

Ms. Vaswani called and asked if Satya was doing okay at school. She didn’t want to talk to Chandra. I think she blames her for Satya’s behavioral changes, which is true, but not in the negative way that she thinks. Satya’s never tried so hard to interact with her peers as she now has. I tried to explain that to her but I think she’s still concerned.

I don’t think she’s passed these concerns along to Satya. If she had, I think she’d be acting a lot different. Satya has worked so hard to turn her attitude around. She’s a model student and she’s showing a level of maturity that’s good for her age.


	34. Monday, October 27, 2059

**Correspondence Between Dawn Academy Vice-Principal and Counselor**

_ From:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ To:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) __

_ Subject: SV Mother _

I think it’s important that Ms. Vaswani hear from a higher authority than me about the effectiveness of Satya’s behavioral therapy.

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) __

_ To:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ Subject: Re: SV Mother _

Is she blind? Anyone can see those results.

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ To:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) __

_ Subject: Re: SV Mother _

She’s only ever known Satya in her natural state. She thinks we’ve taken her daughter from her instead of just unearthing her potential.

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) __

_ To:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

Subject: Re: SV Mother

Midday has an end of semester showcase, right? Why don’t you invite her and the boys once the casting is finished? Until then, I’ll give her a call, put her mind at ease, and work on a more permanent solution in the meantime.


	35. Tuesday, November 18, 2059

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

I called Mrs. Vaswani today to invite her and her children to an end of semester performance that Satya’s in. As usual, her work is an obstacle but I explained that Vice Principal Agarwal would cover the expenses. It is hard for her to trust me, but she did eventually agree. She’ll be able to take Satya home early for the winter break as well, something that I’m sure is important to her.

It’s not hard to see that her children are her world. I just hope she can see how Satya’s going to be able to make an even better one for her grandchildren.


	36. Tuesday, December 2nd, 2059

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Mrs. Vaswani arrived today with her sons, Aditya and Krishna. Satya lit up when I walked her down to the foyer, flinging herself at her brothers. It’s only natural, I suppose. Mrs. Vaswani fixed me with such a glare when I opened my mouth to reprimand her.

I suppose with her family, it’s alright. Just this time.


	37. Wednesday, January 14, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya brought her behavior workbook and winter assignments back in perfect condition. She had a lot to say about all the ideas she has for her intermediate hard light sessions. Her progress has been good and I expect to see a burst of inspiration as she progresses through adolescence. 


	38. Thursday, February 2, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya has been able to keep her grades up and maintain her friendships this year. She reports that she has truly made friends with the other suitemates. The librarians still see her quite a bit during lunch, but some habits are hard to break; that one is one of my least concerns. Overall I’m proud of her progress!


	39. Thursday, February 12, 2060

**Case File Notes by Case Worker Hadiyah Jain**

Satya’s mother called me and said she found a private school closer to home for Satya. As much as I tried to talk her out of it, she insisted it would be better for their family. Further probing indicated she’s worried about Satya’s workload and stress, even though I said her grades prove it’s what she can handle.

Ms. Vaswani ended the call by reminding me that Satya is still a child and deserves to be one.

Chandra and Agarwal have been notified.


	40. Thursday, February 12, 2060

**Email Correspondence Between Vishkar Dawn Academy Vice Principal, Counselor and Vaswani Case Worker**

_ From:  _ [ _ hjain@vacademy.org _ ](mailto:hjain@vacademy.org)

_ To:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) _ ;  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ Subject: SV Concerns _

Ms. Vaswani contacted me to say she’ll be pulling Satya out of Midday at the end of the academic year. Please see her case file.

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ To:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) ;  [ _ hjain@vacademy.org _ ](mailto:hjain@vacademy.org)

_ Subject: Re: SV Concerns _

That’s her right as a mother. We shouldn’t dispute that.

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

_ To:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org) ;  [ _ hjain@vacademy.org _ ](mailto:hjain@vacademy.org)

_ Subject: Re: SV Concerns _

And I thought she’d understand how much Satya enjoyed it here once she saw. I’ll call her. Perhaps we can convince her to keep this to herself until she’s completely sure.

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_ To:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org) ;  [ _ hjain@vacademy.org _ ](mailto:hjain@vacademy.org)

_ Subject: Re: SV Concerns _

Satya doesn’t really need the interruption, no. If she thinks she’s leaving next year, she’ll break down.

* * *

_ From:  _ [ _ sdagarwal@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

_ To:  _ [ _ gchandra@vdawn.org _ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org) ;  [ _ hjain@vacademy.org _ ](mailto:hjain@vacademy.org)

_ Subject: Re: SV Concerns _

Why don’t I call her and discuss that with her? I’m sure she’d understand the need for quiet when I put it that way. I’ll see what else I can convince her of and I’ll see if I can get the Midday VP to authorize two weeks of birthday leave for her next month. Just as a show of goodwill.


	41. Sunday, February 15, 2060

**Unspecified, Unsigned Communication from a Private Vishkar Server**

{UNKNOWN}: What you’re asking for can be engineered within a few weeks.

{UNKNOWN}: If you want us to wait, then we will.

{UNKNOWN}: Standby.


	42. Monday, February 23, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

When I told Satya, she was given the first two weeks of March for her birthday leave, she immediately asked me for permission to spin. Usually, I wouldn’t grant that but she was so happy. I don’t think it would have mattered. 

She promised to do all of her work in advance so she won’t be behind when she gets back. I already know she’s a week ahead anyway, but she doesn’t know I know. She always does this so she can go home and not worry during her birthday leave. I don’t understand how her mother can’t see how happy she is.


	43. Monday, March 15, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya seemed normal, happy to be back. I don’t want to worry her by asking her mother if she mentioned pulling her out of Midday. I hope her happy demeanor is authentic. 

Then again, Satya doesn’t hide emotions well. I should know that by now.


	44. Tuesday, March 16, 2060

**Email Correspondence Between Vishkar Dawn Academy Vice-Principal and Counselor**

_From:_ [ _gchandra@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_To:_ [ _sdagarwal@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

_Subject: SV_

I trust you checked to see if Ms. Vaswani kept her word?

* * *

_From:_ [ _sdagarwal@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

_To:_ [ _gchandra@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_Subject: Re: SV_

Oh, she agreed just like you said. She didn’t want to upset Satya too early and jeopardize her current schooling. She agreed to wait until Satya’s May home visit. It’ll give her a chance to say goodbye to her teachers and friends.

* * *

_From:_ [ _gchandra@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_To:_ [ _sdagarwal@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

Subject: Re: SV

And she won’t change her mind?

* * *

_From:_ [ _sdagarwal@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:sdagarwal@vdawn.org)

_To:_ [ _gchandra@vdawn.org_ ](mailto:gchandra@vdawn.org)

_Subject: Re: SV_

I admit the school she’s chosen is a top contender of ours and much closer. Like you said, it’s a mother’s right to choose her child’s education. Our hands are tied.


	45. Wednesday, April 7, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya spent the whole session showing me her first to-scale remodel. It’s a building in a town just on the outskirts of Utopaea. Her class took a field trip last week and Satya came back so excited. She walked me through all the troubleshooting it took for her to get the hard light to work and architectural mistakes (she forgot the bathrooms, classic).

She has such promise. I’m proud of her.


	46. Friday, April 23, 2060

**Unspecified, Unsigned Communication from a Private Vishkar Server**

{UNKNOWN}: The youngest perished instantly. The mother and oldest son were dead when the rubble cleared. 

{UNKNOWN}: We made sure of it.


	47. Friday, April 23, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Along with two dorm mothers, I broke the news to Satya almost as soon as I got it. We called her in to my office from class. Satya was informed of what happened to her family in the simplest terms as possible; a building collapse in the market killed nearly a dozen people and her mother and brothers were among the casualties. 

Outwardly she seemed fine, but when she got back to her room, she proceeded to devolve into an extremely destructive meltdown. After her room sensors notified us, it took about ten minutes to respond and nurses took her to the quiet room. Thankfully, since the school was still in session, it wasn’t a scene. However, I walked through her room and took note of the damage. She destroyed almost everything and when I finally saw her, she had hurt herself as well. She gouged her face excessively. I don’t know if she’s going to recover in time for the funeral tomorrow.


	48. Saturday, April 24, 2060

**Field Notes by Case Worker Hadiyah Jain**

I escorted Satya back to Hyderabad for the funeral. Her face is swollen and covered in gauze patches, so that may have contributed to her mood. She was unexpectedly stone-faced and responded to nothing I said and what few relatives attended couldn’t get anything from her either. I expected more of a response from a child who lost her family in a horrific accident. I don’t know what was going through her head. As per her mother’s wishes, she’s a ward of Vishkar now. I’m not even sure she understands what that means.

After the wake, I took Satya home to retrieve her things. She took less of her own things and more of souvenirs of her family. A teddy bear, a Rubik’s cube, a couple of sarees of her mothers. A few smaller trinkets like drawings and hard light gifts. The Vaswanis never had much, but Satya found the few things worth cherishing.

I have to admit, having known Satya these past few years, I feel for her. A strange little girl in a strange little world of her own and her world just got smaller. What a terrible time for this to happen. I hope she can get through this. 


	49. Saturday, April 24, 2060

**Private Text Communication Log Between Agarwal and Chandra**

**Chandra:** That was your solution?

**Agarwal:** I’m not sure what you mean.

**Chandra:** I don’t believe in coincidences.

**Agarwal:** You sound ungrateful.

**Chandra:** At least I don’t sound cruel.


	50. Tuesday, April 27th, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

I called Satya in today off schedule. Yesterday’s meeting was skipped because she was supposed to be on bereavement leave but she went to class anyway. She was dry-eyed when I called her in and much quieter than I've ever seen.

It’s like her strings have been cut. She refused to answer any of my questions and calmly asked to go back to class until I let her.


	51. Friday, May 7, 2060

** Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra **

Another quiet day with Satya. She spent the entire time drawing elaborate buildings. She wouldn’t let me see details.

She hasn’t let me see much of anything as of late.


	52. Wednesday, May 12, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

Satya dances without joy. I sat in on rehearsals for the showcase at the end of the semester. She stormed out halfway, utterly silent and tense. If I didn’t know her, I would have thought she was just getting water, but she never came back. I was notified of the sensors in her room going off.

I couldn’t bring myself to put her in the quiet room. I don’t think there’s any helping this.


	53. Monday, May 24, 2060

**Case File Notes by Counselor Gauri Chandra**

I know it’s the last week of the school year but I am having doubts about Satya’s summer obligations. I don’t know about allowing a 12-year-old to stay on campus by herself. I offered to allow her to go back to Hyderabad and visit her extended family, but she wants the internship she’s been granted at the Vishkar offices, working with some of the premier architechs. She doesn’t want to go back to Hyderabad until she can fix it.

“I want to fix it first. I’ll be the best architech and I’ll fix all the broken places in the world. I’ll give everyone a safe place to live.” 

Her exact words. She looked me in the eye as she said this. There’s a time when I would have been overjoyed at that simple improvement.

I understand everything now.

I cannot in good conscience continue my employment here.


	54. Thursday, May 27, 2060

** Private Text Communication Between Agarwal [Decrypted] and {UNKNOWN} **

**Agarwal:** Chandra has written a resignation letter.

**{UNKNOWN}** : So, a termination letter?

**Agarwal:** Effective immediately.

**Agarwal:** Actually, make it over the summer. S doesn’t need to notice. We’ll find a less reluctant counselor for her.

**{UNKNOWN}:** Yes, sir.


	55. Sunday, October 4th, 2076

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has just a hint of spiderbyte ouo

“Sombra?”

Widowmaker likely doesn’t mean to sneak up on her, but Sombra jumps anyway, whisking away hundreds of buried documents with a wave of her manicured hand. They disappear in a shower of purple light; her retinas burn with the afterimages of unearthed secrets.

The sniper pauses in the doorway of her tiny bedroom, then approaches the bed as the door slides shut behind her. She gestures at the place next to Sombra. Shaking, Sombra nods, taking in the sights of her highly impersonalized Talon bedroom. Taupe walls, dark carpet, metal door, fluorescent lighting. She takes a deep breath and lays back onto the Talon-standard mattress. After a moment, Widowmaker lays next to her, carefully not touching her.

She pushes a stray hair out of her face and turns slightly toward her. “Well, _petite lapin_ , what rabbit hole did you get lost in this time?”

“New assignment,” Sombra murmurs, trying to ignore the ice forming in her stomach. "Dug too deep."

_Everyone’s an orphan in some way. Why does it matter?_

“Actually,” Sombra shivers and rolls over, curling into Widow’s side. “Amé, I don’t want to talk about it.”

Widow responds with a hand in her hair. She caresses the soft buzzed strands in-between her implants. 

“I know you can’t.”

It’s unlike her to miss a deliberate word choice. She searches her golden eyes, considerably less frosty right now. There’s comfort in that warmth, but by the time she returns from Vishkar, Widow will be less Amé and more _Widowmaker,_ particularly if Moira takes issue with the thawing.

_Everyone’s under someone’s thumb, aren’t they?_

Sombra strokes her face and kisses her slowly, hesitating until she kisses back. She buries her hands in thick, blue-black hair and tries to focus only on her. Sombra tries to forget what she knows, only if for the night.

She can’t though.

There are so many things that she can never unknow.


	56. Monday, October 12, 2076

_"Camila Ruiz will be your technology liaison for the duration of this project, Architech Vaswani. See to it that you utilize her skills to further our goals."_

Satya frowns, replaying Sanjay's words in her mind. Such a tall order, underlaid with respect, does not match with the image of this woman in her office. The thought occurs to her to go back next door and double-check with him about this arrangement, but Sanjay dislikes her questions already.

Camila pops gum loudly as she spins in Satya's chair, curly brown hair bouncing as she does so. She finally notices, on her fifth rotation, that Satya is standing in the doorway. With this new "partner" disrespecting her chair, Satya can feel her blood pressure rising.

" _Hola_ ," Camila waggles her fingers at her, popping her gum one last time before sitting up and spitting the wad into Satya's trash can. There's a tiny blip as the teleporter at the bottom transports it directly to the industrial waste bins in the basement. "Oh, okay, _that_ was pretty cool. Do all of them do that?"

“No.” Satya can feel the vein in her temple throbbing already.

“What if you accidentally throw something away? What then?” Camila smirks. "You reach in there with gloves or something? You seem like a neat freak."

"It is none of your concern.” Satya breathes through her nose, trying to keep from reacting to her taunts. “You have made yourself at home. In my office."

"I mean it's not exactly homey. You don't even have a desk plate. Who doesn't have a-"

"There is no need for a desk plate. I have a placard outside of my office." Satya pauses, furious that she's explaining herself to this interloper. "Get out of my chair."

"Sure thing, High Architech Vaswani."

Satya twitches this time. "Vaswani will suffice."

"Sure, Vaswani. Vaaaswaaaani-"

"Stop saying the first syllable nasally. It is entirely incorrect." Satya forces her expression to remain calm as Camila vacates her chair. She steps closer to her desk and replaces the lid on her trash receptacle. When she looks up, Camila's nose is six centimeters from her own. It's difficult to not go cross-eyed. Satya jerks back belatedly and straightens up.

"Are you mad because I have an accent?"

"It is not a matter of accent. You need only mimic my pronunciation. Surely that is not so difficult for a woman of your caliber."

Camila raises an eyebrow, stepping closer. "Oh, so they told you about me."

"As I imagine they did for you about me."

"So, since we're already familiar, can I call you Satya?"

"No."

"Saty?"

"No."

"Saty-boo?"

"I will not hesitate to recommend the termination of our contract if you refuse to prove yourself useful."

"Relax, Vaswani." Camila grins. "We haven't even gotten started yet."

_And that is what vexes me._

"If you cannot be bothered with my name, High Architech will suffice."

"Aw, that’s so stuffy though. How 'bout this: what do your _friends_ call you?"

Satya cannot stop her face from falling, even for an instant. "We. Are not. Friends."

"Oh, right." She looks the tiniest bit chagrined and for a moment Satya thinks she may have sobered. Camila extends a hand. "I'm Camila anyways."

Satya shakes the offered hand. "And I… am well aware that you know my name."

"Even though you don't want me to say it," Camila says flatly, releasing her hand with an unimpressed look.

"That is correct."

"Guess I'll just have to come up with a better nickname then."

"I would prefer n-"

"V it is then. Simple enough."

"You cannot just assign me a nickname!"

"Well, I have to call you something." Camila sidesteps Satya and heads for the door. "I left some files on your computer. Let's get started in the morning, yeah?"

Camila doesn't wait for a response. By the time Satya turns around, flushing deeply with embarrassment, she's disappeared into the hallway. She closes the door after her and sighs.

"What an absolutely incorrigible agent of chaos."

_"V it is then."_

_Ugh._

Satya grits her teeth, headache building. She'll just have to wait until she gets back to her apartment to properly express her frustration. After all, a public office is no place for such a petulant display. She sits in her chair, pleased to find it was not actually adjusted from its specifications. Placated the tiniest bit, she opens her computer and begins to browse through the files Camila left.

_It is only a few weeks. Then she will be gone once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't originally going to put this chapter in, then I realized that the chances of me writing the entirety of Sombra and Satya's work history as an in-universe fic is very, very slim.


	57. Thursday, December 17, 2076

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra helps Satya defect from Vishkar, but their star architech has some second thoughts.

Their hotel room smells of potpourri, even though there's none to be found. Sombra sweeps the room for bugs and cameras, sending out a mini EMP with a snap of her fingers for good measure. When the room's clear, she waves Satya in and locks the door behind them. Satya begins to pace, only stopping to take her wig off.

“I cannot believe I… I am leaving. Camila, are you _sure_ I should be doing this?”

_With the times she’s already paced the room, she could have walked halfway to Gibraltar..._

The little hotel overlooks some of the busiest parts of Istanbul. Sombra peers out the window at the traffic for a little while, then throws herself onto the luxury bed. She bounces a few times, trying to gauge the firmness of the full-size mattress. Then she pets the soft red comforter and smiles at the new fugitive.

“ _Princesa_ , you’re free now.”

“But Vishkar is my _home._ I know what they are doing is wrong and I want to stop them, but _leaving?_ ” Satya stops and turns to Sombra. She dreads her next words, knowing them before the ex-Architech even opens her mouth. “I still can't believe… Camila, they are my _family._ ”

“Okay, stop calling me that, for starters. It's been more than a week.” Sombra props herself up on her elbows.

“Excuse me for still calling you that, but I did not expect you to use a _fake_ name for two mon-”

“V, some of us don’t get to just throw our names around so easily-”

“How am I supposed to trust you?” Satya cries, stopping in her tracks again, clenching her fists. “How do I know this wasn’t part of your plan to destabilize Vishkar? To further the goals of your hacker collective? You have me all alone in a strange country with _no one_ I know. ”

“Is that a bad thing?” Sombra shrugs. “You don’t really have anyone looking for you yet. You can do more outside of Vishkar than you can inside them.”

“No, but I should have _stayed._ They only _think_ I’m on a scouting mission. I can still go back. I should try harder to fix them-”

“Ten years and you're still just High Architech. They basically made you a title with no power. Sometimes you're project manager. Usually undercover. Usually just a negotiator.” Sombra sits up and ticks her fingers off, ignoring her steady glare. “No matter what, you’re always on a leash. Woof woof, V.”

“Stop it.”

“You don’t do anything without an order.”

“ _Stop it.”_

“You’re just their attack dog, V.” Sombra ignores the glisten in Satya’s eyes and goes on. “If you fought back, they’d just put you down. You think I don’t know that?”

“That is not true!” Satya unclenches and clenches her fists several times. Sombra watches the movement, then watches her face. “That is _not_ true! This was a mistake. I will prove it to you.”

“Woah, hey! Don’t do that-” Sombra leaps off the bed, blocking Satya from the door. “You cannot go back there!”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go!”

“Well, you don’t go _back_ -”

“Vishkar has done everything for me! I cannot betray them like this!”

“They betrayed you first! Listen, V. Vishkar wouldn't have sent me after you if they weren't scared of what you could do if you ever broke ranks.” Sombra grabs her by the shoulders, trying to ignore how much she’s crying, forcing herself to keep her arms at her sides. “ _Satya._ You know what they’re doing is wrong. You never needed me. You knew something was rotten way before we met. Didn’t you?”

Satya sniffs, taking a deep breath and trying to school her expression back into a passive one.

“Right?”

Satya nods slowly.

“Well, stop forgetting that. You need to do this for yourself. They don’t care about you. It’s always about _what_ you can do. They’ve literally _never_ cared about you.”

“Now _, that_ is not true.” Satya crosses her arms and glowers at Sombra.

"Yeah. It actually is," Sombra mutters and winces, immediately looking away. She lets go of Satya and leans back against the hotel room door. Rubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands and slouching heavily, she shouldn’t be surprised that Satya catches on to the guilt.

“Sombra… what are you not telling me?”

 _It’s for your own good._ Sombra sighs heavily. “V… please..."

“If you know something-”

“You don’t need to know, alright?”

" _Olivia,_ ” And Sombra flinches at both the name and the anger in Satya’s voice. “You have no right-"

"No, I don't!” Sombra shouts, barely remembering to keep her voice down. She hisses at Satya, trying not to feel bad when she visibly wilts. “You're right, _princesa_. I have absolutely no right to keep this from you, but I'm doing it anyway because I can't stand the thought of what it could do to you, okay?"

"That's not your decision-"

"Right! But I'm one of the bad guys, aren't I? I'm the sneaky hacker pretending to help Vishkar, yeah? I get to make evil decisions. I get to choose that that's not going to be the only thing you think of me for the rest of your life.” Sombra pushes off the door and gets into Satya’s face. “So just take it. Take your new beginning and stop digging. You're not going to like what you find.”

Satya backs away from her, stumbling when she hits the bed. She sits down hard, fresh tears gathering on her eyelashes. “You said you would not lie to me.”

“I’m not though, am I?” Sombra shrugs. “I told you: I’m just not telling you. Let me take this to my grave, okay?”

“I am not asking you to _die.”_ Satya hugs herself and sits very still.

“What? Duh, I’m not going to die any time soon. Got too much to do, too much to discover.” Sombra sits next to her. “And so do you, but not this thing.”

“Perhaps. But I _will_ resent you.” Satya glances over, wiping her face with tissues that Sombra hands her. “I hope you know this.”

“Fine by me, V _._ ” Sombra pats her shoulder, trying to pretend it doesn’t sting. She doesn't do this for thanks, anyway. “Get some sleep. Checkout’s at eleven.”

* * *

That night, Sombra sneaks out while Satya’s asleep. On her bedside table, she leaves a map to Gibraltar, a burner phone, an emergency business card, and enough money to make her way by sea or land. With that, a fresh start is within her grasp. Plus the extra money in Satya's new bank account doesn't hurt. 

It’s Vishkar’s money, of course, but they won’t miss a single rupee. Even if they did, Sombra holds no remorse for the theft as _Camila Ruiz_ strolls back into Vishkar headquarters at nine in the morning. 

_Blood money. It’s the least they could do._

In a few days, they’ll realize that the _Gem of Vishkar_ is in the wind. If Satya has the strength, there’ll be a data leak in a few weeks that throws Vishkar’s motives and methods into question. In a few months, Vishkar will recover as if nothing happened, sans one gold-star architech. Such is the benefit of Talon's reach: Satya's short-term impact will mean little.

Sombra swallows as she exits the elevator, her heels clicking on the blue tiles. She keeps her back straight, her posture confident, and her smile dangerous. She works with monsters every day. Today is no different.

_Investigate the loyalties of Satya Vaswani and make a recommendation on her termination._

Thinking of the wording of his initial order, Sombra flashes Korpal a smile as she passes by his office, on her way to her temporary cubicle across from Satya’s office. It’s dark inside but not empty. It would likely remain that way until they realize she had defected. It's not as if they would ever make the connection between her and Satya unless Sombra wanted them to make it.

 _Will they clear it out?_ _Leave it as is, hoping for her return?_ _Or obliterate her existence from the corporation?_

Sombra spins a bauble on her desk, one of Satya’s gifts once they’d finally started getting along a few weeks ago. She slips it into her pocket and hopes she's left Istanbul already. Without Vishkar on her trail yet, the weekend is her only shot at finding the ape and his band of misfits.

Seeking a distraction, Sombra tosses stress ball into the air a few times, catching it easily each time. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the many, many documents of Satya Vaswani's life. She wonders how long it'll be until the backup she saved will be all that remains of Satya's Vishkar history. Sombra shakes her head and turns on the computer at her desk. 

_T_ _ermination._ Sombra muses as the screens begin to glow with the Vishkar logo. _What a funny word for murder._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that Satya is not aware that Vishkar is affiliated with Talon.  
> This is not a mistake.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"And I heard your voice as clear as day_  
>  _And you told me I should concentrate_  
>  _It was all so strange and so surreal_  
>  _That a ghost should be so practical"_  
>  Only If For A Night - Florence + The Machine
> 
> I am, as always, terribly sorry for everything I've ever done.  
> But at last, my saddest Satya headcanon is out for the world to see.  
> And no, Satya will never know. As Sombra deduced, that knowledge would destroy her.
> 
> You may, as always, yell at me on Twitter [@kinaesthetique](https://twitter.com/kinaesthetique) or below.


End file.
